A medicine cat's tale
by Brackenmask
Summary: After a chilling prophecy comes true, a lot of cats die, including 3 medicine cats. The only surving one, Silverpoppy, is chosen to train 4 apprentices and teach them the ways of being a medicine cat. Please R&R.


**Hey there people. I decided to make a new story. This idea has been lingering in my head for a long time so I finally decided to type it and put it on here.** **This story is about a young medicine cat who needs to learn quick and teach well so she can save the four clans. It's filled with suspense, drama and some humour. Hopefully this first chapter will be intruiging enough so people will read on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Two bright amber eyes flew open. They quickly move side to side studying what is going on. Cats are crying in agony, their fear-scents smothering the fresh air. What is going on?

"The moon! The sun! What is going on?" a voice yelled. The silver cat with the amber eyes looked up. She saw the moon and sun moving right towards each other. Was this the prophecy she had received a few days ago? Was this the omen that would threaten all clans?

_Sliding moon, sliding sun, one by one all shall fall. There is only one that can find the lost four. The wisdom of one can save the clans._

She kept mumbling those words. The silver she-cat looked up into the sky once more and watched as the moon collided with the sun. All she could think about were those words she had received in her dream. Those words that was confusing and unclear. Who are the last four? Who is the one? What will become of the clans?

Her eyes closed. All she could hear was yowling and cries. Suddenly she felt another cat run into her, knocking the air out of her. She blacked out. Everything was silent.

"Hello?" a voice mewed. "Wake up, Silverpoppy."

The young she-cat opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, a bit incoherent and confused.

"What happened?" she asked turning her head side to side looking at the RiverClan camp. Then she focused on the gray tom that woke her. "Oh, brother… it's you." She gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Of course it's me." He scowled. "Now sit up straight. There's a lot of cleaning to do. Last night was a mess, good thing no one got badly injured." He meowed.

"That's good." She said. She slowly began to regain memory of what happened last night. She remembered the terrified shrills and cries of her clan mates and the sun colliding with the moon. She looked up at the sky and say the sun shining brightly as if nothing had every happened.

"Silverpoppy?" her brother stared at her confusingly. "Silverpoppy, are you alright?"

She turned her head and nodded. "I'm fine, Grayfoot." She mewed as she gave a last quick glance at the sun. "Last night was one crazy night." She mewed. Her brother nodded.

"You should return to you duties. Lilypaw stepped on a thorn during all that commotion and she can't seem to get it out of her paw. She's waiting for you in front of your den." He mewed before turning to leave. "Good luck."

Silverpoppy waved her tail and made her way back to her den. She passed by the elders in front of their den. Their faces still filled with fright and confusion. Then she walked by her leader's den, he was speaking with the deputy. The large brown tom raised his head and spotted Silverpoppy walking by. He gestured his tail, signaling her to come over.

The young she-cat approached her leader. She dipped her head in respect and sat down in front of him. The small white she-cat, Snowfrost, sat beside their leader. She was the deputy, she may have been small but she was witty and strong.

"Hello Mudstar." Silverpoppy mewed. "Hello Snowfrost."

"Are you alright, Silverpoppy? Your brother found you lying on the ground." Mudstar meowed worriedly. His long fur seemed matted and knotted. His eyes were tired, but he stood strong, supporting his clan and helping out as much as he could.

"Mudstar, you should rest. You seem very tired. It's not healthy, go and take a nap." Silverpoppy mewed. She could see right away the relief and surprise in his eyes. Silverpoppy had the eyes of a medicine cat, sharp and attentive, noticing everything that is going on. She could tell right away how tired her leader was. Snowfrost seemed to have more energy and was willing to watch the clan as her leader slept.

"I shouldn't. I have to stay strong and keep awake to watch my clan. I don't want to seem lazy." Mudstar mewed.

Snowfrost nudged her leader lightly on the shoulder. "You foolish tom." Silverpoppy was a bit surprised at the way Snowfrost spoke to their leader, but this was typical of her. "Every leader needs their rest. You've been awake all night calming the clan. I'll take it from here. I'll wake you at sunset." She mewed. "Now go."

Mudstar glanced at the two she-cats then at the whole clan. He sighed and reluctantly went into his den. Silverpoppy told Snowfrost that she had to check on Lilypaw. The silver she-cat gestured a good-bye with her tail and walked off. She spotted Lilypaw waiting impatiently for her at her den.

The young pale ginger apprentice spotted Silverpoppy. "There you are! What took you so long? My paw is very sore and I can't stand the pain anymore." She hissed.

Silverpoppy didn't really like Lilypaw. It was always constant complaints with her. She always had something insulting to say, it was very annoying. Silverpoppy held her silence and just glared at the apprentice.

"Hello?!" Lilypaw meowed. "Are you deaf or something? Get this thorn out of my paw so I can get back to training."

Silverpoppy's tail twitched with annoyance. She wanted to smack that apprentice on the head. "Lift you paw." She mewed simply. Trying to ignore the young apprentices complaints. The apprentice lifted her paw and sighed impatiently. Silverpoppy saw the thorn; it was deep within Lilypaw's paw pad.

"That's pretty deep. Were you trying to pick it out?" Silverpoppy asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't." Lilypaw mewed.

"That was a mouse-brained idea. You pushed it in deeper and now it's harder to get out." The medicine cat mewed mischievously. Lilypaw glared at her with furious eyes. Silverpoppy couldn't help but be happy when she finally made Lilypaw quiet down. Silverpoppy licked the apprentices paw a few times then gently wrapped her teeth around the thorn and quickly pulled it out.

"Ouch!" Lilypaw squealed. She stared at her paw then glared at Silverpoppy. "Now it's bleeding."

"A little cobweb should stop the bleeding." She went into her den then brought out a little bit of cobweb and covered the wound with it. "There, all better. Now return to your duties." She mewed. "Don't put too much weight on it and come back at sunset so I can clean it once more so it won't get infected."

The young apprentice waved her tail and trotted off without even saying thank you. Silverpoppy sighed and shook her head at the apprentice. So immature, so childish… how will this apprentice ever become a warrior with that attitude?

The young she-cat returned to her den and began to count her herbs. Her den was quiet and dark. It was peaceful to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_It shall begin soon… the prophecy will come true._

_Sliding moon, sliding sun, one by one all shall fall. There is only one that can find the lost four. The wisdom of one can save the clans._

Her ears perked as she heard the whisper. She didn't recognize the voice but she recognized that prophecy. It was the one she received a few days ago.

"What does it mean? I don't understand? Who is the 'One'? What is going to happen?" she cried out. There was no response. The voice had faded and everything fell to a silence again.

Silverpoppy knew that the danger wasn't over yet. This was just the beginning. She had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen. Something so bad it would jeopardize all fours clans. But she still didn't have enough information. Neither her or her leader knew what the prophecy meant.

A cold chill ran down her spine.

"What am I to do?" she mewed. She couldn't do a thing. All she could was wait.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. It'll make more sense and get more interesting as the story goes on. The second chapter is filled with drama and tragedies. It'll be the true beginnig of the story. Lilypaw is annoying, isn't she? Well she'll have a bigger role as the story goes on. Many characters change during this story, so keep reading to find out what happens! Thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated! I would like to hear other opinions about my story Oh! And excuse me for my typos, I was a bit lazy to reread it so there may be some typos. Sorry.**  



End file.
